


Devil in your eye

by jonsalover5150



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Briseis has serious Daddy issues but not in the way that you would think, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Edward is a gang boss, F/M, I'm crazy for writing this but oh well, Lots and lots of sex, Rough Sex, Sex, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsalover5150/pseuds/jonsalover5150
Summary: When Briseis Converse's mother sells her out to the Italian mob and her fiance dies by a bullet me at for her, she is then handed of to be married to Edward the head of the Liverpuldian mafia. Edward is a widow and has no living children but as Bri and Edward get to know one another they fall for each other and fall hard. Forces conspire against them and Edward will need the help of the woman he loves to triumph over his enemies, but will he live to do so?
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Anne de Beauchamp 16th Countess of Warwick/Richard Neville Earl of Warwick, Edward IV of England/Original Female Character(s), Isabel Neville/George Plantagenet Duke of Clarence





	1. Devil in your eye

Devil in your eye  
Devil in your heart  
Devil in your life  
Devil in your soul  
When mama got herself into trouble with the Italian outfit or mafia she sold me to the highest bidder to solve her problems. With two younger siblings and her knocked up again I had no choice but to go along with it. I hated her but I could never hate my sister and brother.  
“Bri, Bri! That boy mama said your going to marry is here to take you on your date!” Sloan my younger sister screamed from the living room. I walked out of the room we shared together in skinny jeans, flats, and a blouse I’d taken from mama’s closet.  
“Sloan baby go find Ashton and make sure he’s doing his homework and not playing on his X-box alright? I’ll see you when I get back, love you!” I said coming into the living room  
A car waited outside a big burly man waited to open the door for me. I texted mama on my cracked phone that I was leaving on the date and didn’t know when I’d be back. Then I texted ashton to take care of Sloan and hold down the fort until i returned. I didn’t know where mama was this time or who she was with. She’d been gone for two weeks now and we were running low on groceries which was the least of our problems. I slid into the SUV to find a different man an older man, he was handsome dark hair, dark skin, dark blue eyes and a cruel smile on his face when I slid into the car.  
“I’m Antonio Scuderi, your fiance. Your mother failed to describe how you beautiful you are Briseis.” He said sticking out a hand  
“Yes, well mama fails to do many things, Mr. Scuderi,” I said politely shaking his proffered hand.  
The car moved then and we sat in awkward silence until we reached our destination, the same man opened the door for me and we walked inside of the restaurant past the hostess where a table was already waiting for us. We made polite conversation and he ordered for me in Italian and I didn’t object when a glass of wine was offered to me.  
“After we get married I’d like my sister and brother to live with us, or at least away from our mother if that’s-”  
The sound of gunshots cut me off. and I immediately ducked underneath the table to get away from the window. I heard someone return fire and I flinched when a bullet ricocheted near me. I caught sight of Antonio and realized it wasn’t the wine that had spilled on him, he was covered in blood and it wasn’t someone else’s it was his. I went over to him.  
“You’re bleeding Antonio!” I said grabbing the tablecloth to apply pressure to where he’d been shot.  
I heard yelling in Italian and was helped off of the floor into the car once again and Antonio was placed in the back seat along with me. I straddled his waist and removed his blazer so I could better assess the damage that had been done to him. He was screaming in Italian to the men in the car and we started moving at a rapid pace.  
“We can’t go to the hospital, they’re required to report gunshot wounds to the police and my guess is we don’t want that,”  
“Your mother-”  
“Hush Antonio if you talk you’ll speed up the rate you’re bleeding,” I said cutting him off.  
We arrived at a house, well it was more like a mansion and we were rushed out of the car separately.  
“Keep applying pressure to his wound! Do you hear me?” I said as he was taken from the car  
I was grabbed by the arm and pulled inside and I barely had time to find my flooring before I was pushed into a room.  
“Benito tells me you may have saved my son’s life? Or perhaps you’ve just prolonged the inevitable?” A voice in front of me said.  
“I just did what they taught me in health class sir, you have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down,”  
“I’m Antonio Sr, Miss Converse, if he dies someone else will be found for you to wed,” he said so bluntly  
I took in the room around me it was a study full of books and there was a shelf full of alcohol and another full of books, then I realized I was covered in blood, my clothes soaked in it.  
“I haven’t seen mama in two weeks, Mr. Scuderi, I dunno if she’s lying in a ditch or worse,”  
“I’ll have someone look into it dear, my wife will help you wash off and change and you won’t be going home until we know if my son is dead or not.”  
I wasn’t going to argue, no matter how much I wanted to. I was lead out of the office and Mrs. Scuderi uttered at me in Italian and I showered and changed into the spare clothes that had been set out for me. I grabbed my phone and texted Ashton that I probably wouldn’t be home until the morning and to put Sloan to bed and told him lights out was at 10:30 for himself. I paced back and forth until I finally fell asleep.  
When I woke up the next morning I found a note on the bed I had fallen asleep in to get dressed in the clothes provided and see myself downstairs and I did so and found Mr. and mrs. scuderi eating breakfast in silence. A sense of forboding washed over me then.  
“My son is dead dear, this means we will find someone else for you to marry I think. Perhaps an ally of ours that needds solidifying. Yes.” Mr. scuderi said  
I wasn’t sure how to react or what sort of reaction they were expecting from me exactly so I just nodded and put some food on my plate and poured myself some tea. I just hope I wouldn’t have to attend the funeral, I mean I felt horrible tony had died but I barely knew him.  
“I am sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Scuderi, truly.” I said quietly  
“Yes thank you dear, the funeral will be soon and then we will sort out a new marriage for you. You’re not to go into mourning so we can move things along.” Mrs. Scuderi said over her cup of tea a sad smile gracing her gentle features.  
“Will I have some choice in the matter or will this new suitor be chosen for me? It’s only I just do think I got rather lucky the first time round is all. Not many men would have treated me so kindly as Tony did or have been as patient as he,” I asked  
“Perhaps some of your input mia would be welcomed, you will not marry an italian this time,” mr. scuderi answered me  
“Yes our associates in london are in need of an alliance with that big syndicate in Liverpool. They are not as civilized as us but it would be a suitable arrangement right Violetta?”  
Mrs. scuderi just nodded in response and went back to buttering her toast. We ate the rest of the meal in silence and people moved about the house in silence as well. I heard chattering in italian in the foyer but stayed out of the way.  
“You will stay here mia until everything is sorted, a few men have been sent to your house to care for your siblings until a suitable caretaker can be arranged for them, your mother is nowhere to be found it seems. It’s as if she has disappeared into thin air. If only I could disappear as well as she,” Mrs. Scuderi said eerily  
Mr. Scuderi walked into the room again followed by a retinue of men in suits all chattering in italian, several of them made gestures at me and Mr. Scuderi yelled at them in italian. I blushed because I just knew that they were talking about me, no doubt wondering who I’d be passed off to next. As if I was some sort of prize to be handed off to the next winner.  
“But surely she is too low born for the likes of Edward Plantangenet he is descended from the king edward the IV or so it is rumored,” a man uttered in english  
“Vincenzo! IT is decided already she is to be shipped off to that god forsaken country whence sunday comes, after the funeral of course. Those brat siblings will no doubt prove difficult to care for so we will push them onto her new betrothed, Antonio bid me to find a way to care for them in his last minutes,”  
Mrs. Scuderi stood abruptly then and screamed at her husband in a flurry of italian and then grabbed my arm to pull me out of the room before he could respond.

The next few days were tense and full of forboding on my end. Mrs. Scuderi never seemed to stop crying. My siblings finally arrived for the funeral. Suitcases packed full, mrs. scuderi had insisted she buy us all new clothes for the new lives that awaited us. She had said that a baby with our last name had been found at a fire station so it had also found it’s way to the gaudy mansion I had practically been held captive in these past few days. Apparently this baby had no name and was nearly a month old. I had changed Sloan’s diaper’s but the idea of caring for an infant wasn’t something I was exactly looking forward to.  
The service in the Catholic church was beautiful and I scarcely understood any of the words but still sat next to Mrs. Scuderi in the pew. We moved onto the cemetary and I dutifully put a handful of dirt onto the coffin once it had been lowered into the ground and then I was told we were being sent straight to the airport so we could fly into Liverpool. The baby and nanny already there. I bid goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Scuderi and Mrs. Scuderi pushed a piece of paper into my hand and then uttered something in italian. I had been given a new phone and checked the time to see it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. 

End of ch. 1 I’m horrible at ending chapters ik so bear with me as I try and figure it out


	2. Devil in your eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briseis recieves shocking news and finally arrives in London.

The car ride to the airport was quiet, Sloan and Ashton seemed to know I wasn’t exactly in the mood to chat. My phone had told me it would be cold when we landed in London and I made a mental note to change all of our clothes out of the ghastly dark black funeral garb and into something warmer. I must gave drifted off to sleep. Because I was woken up by a very excited Sloan and Ashton that we were finally here. The door was opened for me and I ushered them onto the plane from the car and made sure the luggage was stowed somewhere so I could access it all.  
“This is where I leave you miss, I wish you well and a safe journey,” Benito said  
“Thank you for looking out for us Benito, you are a good and loyal man,” I said kissing his cheeks in farewell.  
When I stepped into the cabin it was warm already and an older woman and a young man were waiting for me.  
“I am Mrs. Plantagenet Edward’s mother and this is his older brother George,” The woman said making introductions  
“Oh, lovely to make your acquaintance ma’am, I wasn’t expecting to meet any of you quite so soon so you’ll have to forgive my appearance,” I said meekly  
“Oh no it’s quite fine duckie, we wanted to get you away from those Italians as soon as possible. Give your phone to George if you will now, you’ll get a new one when we land,” she said ushering me to sit.  
I reached into the pocket of my dress and offered up my phone almost as if it were an olive branch.  
“If you wish to change duckie I do suggest you do so now, it won’t be quite so easy once we take off. What’s the baby’s name it seems she came without one?”  
“Yeah Tali, what’s the baby’s name? Is she my sister like you are?” Sloan asked  
“Oh, I hadn’t realized she wasn’t named, and yes Sloan she is your sister, but you have to be very gentle with her because she is fragile just like you were when you were firstborn. I think we all should change and use the bathroom before we take off hmnn?”  
“Alright, we got new clothes from that nice lady Bri! I got new shoes too! Want to see it? Want to see?” Sloan screeched happily  
“I’d love to see them darling but perhaps at a later time? Ashton, I need you to find yourself something comfortable to wear for the flight alright? If one of you could help him perhaps, whilst I tend to Sloan and me?” I asked  
“Righto come on then old boy! I’ll help you find something if you’re agreeable?” George asked him  
To which Ashton just nodded and pointed to his suitcase. I made myself busy finding something for Sloan some leggings socks and a t-shirt and hoodie in case she got cold. I did the same for myself and found a pair of grey sweats along with a sports bra, an old concert t-shirt, socks, and a pullover hoodie too. I guided Sloan into the rather spacious bathroom and helped her change as she chattered on asking questions about why we were here but was too fast to let me get an answer in. I made sure she went to the bathroom and then changed and did the same and helped her wash her hands. Once we were done I snagged my brush and had Sloan sit down so I could braid her hair. She stopped talking then and I sighed in relief at her quietness. Once I was done I braided my own hair and helped her into a seat and buckled her seatbelt in time for the plane to lift off the ground. I mulled over names for the baby in my head and finally came up with one. I had grabbed a book from my suitcase and luckily it was kid-friendly. The lightning thief by Rick Riordan. I flipped back to chapter one and began reading aloud for Sloan’s sake. Although it seemed that everyone turned their attention to my reading aloud. Eventually, Sloan managed to doze off and the fasten seatbelt sign turned off so I got up and checked on Ashton but he seemed to be stuck in a conversation with George.  
“A blanket dear, for your sister?” Mrs. Plantangenet said  
I accepted the proffered blanket with thanks and tucked it around Sloan’s sleeping form.  
“I think I’ve decided on a name for the baby, but I’m not too sure if I’ll still like it in the morning,”  
“Let’s hear it then duckie, and I think it best you call me Cecily or Cece dear, those close to me do so,”  
“Right Cecily, I was thinking Adelaide for her first name and Delphine or Emmanuelle for her middle name but I can’t decide on just one,” I said in response  
“They’re all beautiful names duckie but she will now be your responsibility as you’ve already guessed so best you make the final decision, I’m partial to Delphine though,”  
“Delphine, it is then, has my mother been found at all? The Scuderi had no news of her and I wish to know so that way I can explain to Ash and Sloan,”  
Cecily then motioned for me to sit and held her hand out and I grabbed it like it was a lifeline because I just knew that the news wasn’t good whatever she was about to tell me.  
“Oh dear, I thought you knew. She turned up dead, I’m Terri-”  
“How did she die? How?”  
“An overdose of a mix of things dear, a needle was found in her arm,”  
“Oh, I wish I could say that I’m surprised but that would be a lie. What about her body? Was there any burial?”  
“No one came forward dear, so it was cremated, I’m sorry truly.”  
“Thank you,” I said squeezing her hand as tears welled in my eyes and fell down my face traitorously.  
“Better that there’s nothing left for us to go back to,” I said as my voice hitched  
“Pierre! Tea, fruit, and some biscuits for me and Briseis here, yes?” She said sharply  
“She wasn’t much of a mother Cecily, not really. She didn’t know how to be one and I still don’t understand why she kept on having children if she wasn’t going to properly care for them, it’s cruel really. I’m just glad Adelaide and Sloan won’t know her enough to resent her because I certainly do and I’m almost positive that Ashton does.”  
“Yes duckie I’m sure you’re resentful, there’s no need to hide it either. I believe in expressing your emotions in healthy ways, if you’d like to talk about it I am here for you.”  
A tray of food was set before us and some tea as well, and I sullenly went about making my tea and plate up.  
“I’ve been sad enough for one day, please tell me about Edward, I’d like to be somewhat prepared when we finally meet,”  
“Yes, Edward is the second eldest of my children and the wildest really. He was married before but he is now unfortunately widowed. The marriage was not a happy one in the end. He was very much in love with his first wife Elizabeth so it broke his heart really when she passed away. The marriage sadly only yielded one child, a son and he died a few years ago. His name was Edward after his father and it is still a sore topic of conversation. Elizabeth was older than Edward and a widow as well and their marriage was not strategically made. I helped pick you duckie because I had a good feeling about you. My Edward has been sad for far too long. Elizabeth died two and a half years ago now, he has had time enough to mourn. He will not be so warm to the idea of being married to someone 11 years his junior but will accept you in time. You just have to be patient and he will open his heart to you eventually. His heart is hardened and he will prove a challenge in softening it but I have no doubt you will prove equal to this task,”  
“He has every reason to have a hard heart Cece, I would too if I were in his shoes,” I said over my cup of tea.  
I finished my plate and tea and excused myself to sit somewhere away from everyone else. I grabbed a different book my copy of The White Queen by Phillipa Greggory and lost myself in the War of the Roses England. I felt a hand softly nudging my shoulder and blearily opened my eyes to find George smiling awkwardly at me.  
“We’re bout to land in Heathrow Briseis, Mum told me to wake you and make sure you’re buckled in before we touch down,” he said shifting on his feet.  
I realized a blanket had been draped over me by somebody and I got up and made my way back to my seat book in hand.  
“Did I really sleep the whole way Bri?” Sloan asked me  
I just nodded my head and set about buckling myself even though I suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom. I crossed my legs and braced myself for impact. When we finally did Sloan screeched in surprise even though the landing was smooth. Eventually, we were grounded enough and I got up to use the restroom as did everyone else. I made sure everything was packed away and I shrugged my hoodie on and made sure Sloan had hers on before Cecily urged everyone off of the plane. We got into separate vehicles but Cecily assured me we were all going to the same destination.  
I stepped into the SUV and buckled and Cecily handed me a new phone just as she has promised. I made to dial my mom’s number but then remembered she was dead. It was already 9:00 p.m in London and I fidgeted in my seat as we were driven to an unknown destination.  
“Who will the kids stay with? Where am I staying exactly?”  
“You have options this time duckie. You can stay with me, Edward, George or my cousin Richard, the children are also welcome to stay any of those places as well,”  
“I’d like to stay with Edward and have Adelaide with me as well, I’m not sure where to put Sloan or Ashton though. Much as I love them I have so much to deal with already. Is there a nanny we can hire to help?”  
“We already have one and she’s waiting for wherever you decide to send the children,”  
“Oh, well then I suppose they should stay with me, will Edward be angry at me?”  
“For wanting your loved ones near you? No dear he would never dare. We should be arriving in three hours, dear. I figured you would prefer some room to breathe,”  
“Yes thank you, it’s nice to have some peace and quiet away from all the chaos.”  
“I hope you know it’s alright to be sad for a while dear, no one expects you to put a smile on your face given all that you’ve been through recently,”  
“I know, does Edward have any mistresses I should know about Cece?” I asked rather bluntly  
“He had one but he dismissed her three months ago, he’ll not take one once you’re married, he’s assured me himself,”  
“Oh, that’s nice. You know, Antonio practically died in front of me and I only feel numb about his death, and right now I just feel indifferent towards my mother’s death. I will need help telling Sloan and Ashton. I wouldn’t know how to do it without losing it in front of them and they need comforting and condolences far more than I do,” I said in a hushed tone  
I started crying again and the radio flicked on and I cried silent, bitter, and salted tears in response to Cecily’s yes. She handed me a pair of headphones and I plugged them in and found that there was already a Spotify account set up for me on the iPhone. I consumed the next three hours by being on my new phone checking out all it had to offer and had managed to stop crying sometime in between then. The car came to a stop and I looked out the window to see a house well it was more of a castle really, and a gated one at that. Cars lined the driveway and there were stables and a garage from what I could already see. The door was opened for me and I slid out of the car. I saw Sloan, Ashton, and Adelaide behind us. I picked Sloan up and she immediately went back to sleep on my shoulder. I put my finger to my lips so everyone would know to be quiet.  
“I want her to sleep so she can wake at a normal time in the morning. Where can I put her down?” I asked Cece.  
“Follow me, dear, they all have their own rooms.”  
I barely had time to look around and followed her up a flight of stairs and into a pink-walled room, and Cecily undid the covers as I removed her boots and socks and hoodie and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and turned on the nightlight plugged into the wall. I left the door cracked open and saw George showing Ashton his room and made my way over to them. I pushed him into the room and gave Cecily and George a pointed look as I closed the door behind us. He had two suitcases in his clutch and set them down on the floor. I grabbed his hand and we walked over and sat down on the bed.  
“I don’t know how much you know Ash, I barely know anything myself. Mama’s dead bubby and I don’t know much of anything but I do know we’re never going back to that place. We’ll be safe now and this man Edward that I’m going to marry will make sure we never want for anything again. I want all of us to see a grief counselor and this is non-negotiable. Everything has happened so fast I’ve scarcely had time to process anything. I’m pretty sure I’ll be named as all of y’alls legal guardian so far as that’s concerned. I love you bubby okay? You can always talk to me, no matter what. I know it’s scary right now because that’s exactly how I feel at this moment. I just want you to get a good night’s sleep and we can start over fresh alright?”

He started crying then just nodding in response to my words. I held him as he sobbed so harshly into my hoodie. I sat silently and I rubbed his back as he cried into my shoulder. Eventually, he quitened down and I realized he had cried himself to sleep. I agonized about whether or not to leave him alone but managed to tuck him in and remove his socks, shoes, and jacket. I kissed his forehead and left the door cracked open as I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briseis finally meets Edward and they start dancing around their sudden chemistry for one another.

I found George and Cecily in quiet conversation outside of the room and Cecily abruptly ended whatever they were discussing.  
“I assume you’ll want to see your room and then Edward dear?”  
“Um yes please, that sounds great actually,”  
“Follow me then if you will dear,”  
So I did just that and she led me to another staircase and we climbed up it as she pointed out an elevator. We walked ways before she arrived in front of a door in a hallway full of them.  
“This is Edward’s private wing, few people are allowed in it. His room is connected through the bathroom. I’ve had several things bought for you already, I want you to feel as comfortable as possible duckie.”  
I checked out the closet and it was indeed full of clothes with designer labels and racks of purses, shoes, and accessories every girl dreamed of. I checked out the bathroom next and found it stocked with toiletries for a woman and wondered idly just how much they cost.  
“I’d like a shower and something to eat if it isn’t too much trouble before meeting Edward?”   
“Oh yes dear go ahead, I’ll be waiting just down the hall. Third door on the left, just go ahead and knock before you come in, almost everything is voice or touch-activated in that shower” she said finally leaving me by myself  
She closed the door behind her and I sighed in relief at finally being left alone. I undressed and gathered two towels and found that the floors were heated. I found a playlist I had made and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers in the bathroom. I managed to find an agreeable temperature for the water and brushed my hair out before stepping underneath the spray of the water. It was nearly scorching not that I minded though. Florence + The Machine’s Delilah came on and I sang at the top of my lungs as I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair. A song I didn’t know came on as I washed my face and body. I shaved my legs as well glad for the luxury of a sharp razor instead of a dull one. I only nicked myself twice. I finished and shut the water off. I stepped out and applied body lotion and facial moisturizer before taking the towel out of my hair and brushing out my hair gently. I disconnected my phone and played the music on the speakers in my room instead as I examined the closet for something to wear. I found a Victoria’s Secret sports bra and some underwear and slid those on before I looked for some clothes to wear. I eventually decided on a pair of cream Givenchy that emphasized my butt and booty shorts to go underneath it. I grabbed a random t-shirt and a matching hoodie and put on a pair of socks as well. I found Cecily’s room after leaving my own phone in the pocket of my sweatpants.  
“Feeling better then duckie?”  
“Yes much, thank you.”  
“Edward has said he’d like to dine with you in his study if you’re agreeable. It seems that Adelaide is also already in there too. George left earlier and I have to head home before it gets too late but I’ll see you settled before I leave,” She said pressing the button to open the elevator   
“How far away do you live Cecily?”  
“Not but a half hour or so dear depending on the traffic, George is thirty minutes from here and so is his brother Richard. We all live close by in case.”   
The door to the elevator opened and Cecily led me to a different hallway with double doors at the end of it. She entered without knocking and the man sitting at the desk lifted his eyes from the computer screen in front of him and smiled at her. He stood up then and was tall, dark, and handsome. With dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders that were muscular his mother practically dwarfed him. He reached down and kissed both her cheeks in greeting as he gave her a hug. She murmured something to him and he released her as he walked his way over to where I was awkwardly standing in the doorway. He closed the doors then came to stand in front of me.  
“Briseis sweetheart it’s lovely to finally meet you,” he said bending down to kiss both my cheeks in a greeting.  
“Likewise Edward, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to be away from those Italian’s truly,”  
“Well, I’ll bid you both goodnight then,” Cecily said walking out of the room and closing the doors.  
I looked around and found a sleeping Adelaide on the couch that was tucked into the corner. I walked over to her and lifted her into my arms and she settled against me.   
“I’ve got some things for you to sign luv, citizenship and guardianship paper’s, as well as the wedding license,” he said getting straight to business.   
He pressed a button and asked if dinner was ready and the response was in french to which he just chuckled and rolled his eyes.   
“Hope you like lobster risotto and salad, cus that’s what Michel has made us. Any preference for wine?”   
“Oh no I’ll have whatever you have as long as it’s strong and there’s lots of it,” I said looking at a bookshelf  
“I hear that luv. I didn’t know you could hold them while they slept?”  
“Of course you can Edward, come here. See like this and just make sure to support her head” I said placing Addie in his arms  
He stared down at her almost in awe and rocked back and forth on his feet.  
“Cecily said not to speak on your son, but I can’t help it. How many times did you get to hold him and how old was he when he died?”  
“A handful of times and he was two and a half when he died. Mum really does need to mind her own business a lot of the time luv. I wouldn’t take everything she says with a grain of salt. He got sick very suddenly and he was too weak to fight off the meningitis so he died.”  
“I’m so sorry Edward truly. You’re a natural with her you know? Now about those papers?” I inquired  
He then shifted Addie to one hand and rifled through the papers on the desk. He pulled out a pen and motioned for me to sit and just as I did the doors opened and a woman walked into the room.  
“This is the nanny Cosette, she’ll put Adelaide down now,”  
I took her from his arms and he made no protest as I kissed her bald head softly and said a little prayer and then handed her to Cosette who bowed her head at both of us before departing from the room. He pointed out where for me to sign and I did so without question as he called for our meal to be brought in. there was a fire going in the fireplace and I sat on the couch adjacent to it. The food was set on the table and plates and cutlery and glasses were brought in after that. Wine was poured and I made myself comfortable on the floor seeing as the table was closer to the floor than the couch. I practically drained my glass before even taking a bite of my food. It was refilled by Edward immediately and we ate in a comfortable silence. I devoured my food and drained my glass yet again. I had my water and wine refilled having drained both glasses.  
“Will you want to try for a baby right away Edward? If I’m being completely honest I find that prospect rather daunting. I’d really rather get to know you before any more children are brought into the mix. Selfish as that may sound. Also, Adelaide was born a month ago. I think I always knew somewhere deep down that I’d end up taking care of all of them, I just didn’t think it’d be this soon everything seems to have happened so fast it’sI found George and Cecily in quiet conversation outside of the room and Cecily abruptly ended whatever they were discussing.  
“I assume you’ll want to see your room and then Edward dear?”  
“Um yes please, that sounds great actually,”  
“Follow me then if you will dear,”  
So I did just that and she led me to another staircase and we climbed up it as she pointed out an elevator. We walked ways before she arrived in front of a door in a hallway full of them.  
“This is Edward’s private wing, few people are allowed in it. His room is connected through the bathroom. I’ve had several things bought for you already, I want you to feel as comfortable as possible duckie.”  
I checked out the closet and it was indeed full of clothes with designer labels and racks of purses, shoes, and accessories every girl dreamed of. I checked out the bathroom next and found it stocked with toiletries for a woman and wondered idly just how much they cost.  
“I’d like a shower and something to eat if it isn’t too much trouble before meeting Edward?”   
“Oh yes dear go ahead, I’ll be waiting just down the hall. Third door on the left, just go ahead and knock before you come in, almost everything is voice or touch-activated in that shower” she said finally leaving me by myself  
She closed the door behind her and I sighed in relief at finally being left alone. I undressed and gathered two towels and found that the floors were heated. I found a playlist I had made and connected it to the Bluetooth speakers in the bathroom. I managed to find an agreeable temperature for the water and brushed my hair out before stepping underneath the spray of the water. It was nearly scorching not that I minded though. Florence + The Machine’s Delilah came on and I sang at the top of my lungs as I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair. A song I didn’t know came on as I washed my face and body. I shaved my legs as well glad for the luxury of a sharp razor instead of a dull one. I only nicked myself twice. I finished and shut the water off. I stepped out and applied body lotion and facial moisturizer before taking the towel out of my hair and brushing out my hair gently. I disconnected my phone and played the music on the speakers in my room instead as I examined the closet for something to wear. I found a Victoria’s Secret sports bra and some underwear and slid those on before I looked for some clothes to wear. I eventually decided on a pair of cream Givenchy that emphasized my butt and booty shorts to go underneath it. I grabbed a random t-shirt and a matching hoodie and put on a pair of socks as well. I found Cecily’s room after leaving my own phone in the pocket of my sweatpants.  
“Feeling better then duckie?”  
“Yes much, thank you.”  
“Edward has said he’d like to dine with you in his study if you’re agreeable. It seems that Adelaide is also already in there too. George left earlier and I have to head home before it gets too late but I’ll see you settled before I leave,” She said pressing the button to open the elevator   
“How far away do you live Cecily?”  
“Not but a half hour or so dear depending on the traffic, George is thirty minutes from here and so is his brother Richard. We all live close by in case.”   
The door to the elevator opened and Cecily led me to a different hallway with double doors at the end of it. She entered without knocking and the man sitting at the desk lifted his eyes from the computer screen in front of him and smiled at her. He stood up then and was tall, dark, and handsome. With dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders that were muscular his mother practically dwarfed him. He reached down and kissed both her cheeks in greeting as he gave her a hug. She murmured something to him and he released her as he walked his way over to where I was awkwardly standing in the doorway. He closed the doors then came to stand in front of me.  
“Briseis sweetheart it’s lovely to finally meet you,” he said bending down to kiss both my cheeks in a greeting.  
“Likewise Edward, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to be away from those Italian’s truly,”  
“Well, I’ll bid you both goodnight then,” Cecily said walking out of the room and closing the doors.  
I looked around and found a sleeping Adelaide on the couch that was tucked into the corner. I walked over to her and lifted her into my arms and she settled against me.   
“I’ve got some things for you to sign luv, citizenship and guardianship paper’s, as well as the wedding license,” he said getting straight to business.   
He pressed a button and asked if dinner was ready and the response was in french to which he just chuckled and rolled his eyes.   
“Hope you like lobster risotto and salad, cus that’s what Michel has made us. Any preference for wine?”   
“Oh no I’ll have whatever you have as long as it’s strong and there’s lots of it,” I said looking at a bookshelf  
“I hear that luv. I didn’t know you could hold them while they slept?”  
“Of course you can Edward, come here. See like this and just make sure to support her head” I said placing Addie in his arms  
He stared down at her almost in awe and rocked back and forth on his feet.  
“Cecily said not to speak on your son, but I can’t help it. How many times did you get to hold him and how old was he when he died?”  
“A handful of times and he was two and a half when he died. Mum really does need to mind her own business a lot of the time luv. I wouldn’t take everything she says with a grain of salt. He got sick very suddenly and he was too weak to fight off the meningitis so he died.”  
“I’m so sorry Edward truly. You’re a natural with her you know? Now about those papers?” I inquired  
He then shifted Addie to one hand and rifled through the papers on the desk. He pulled out a pen and motioned for me to sit and just as I did the doors opened and a woman walked into the room.  
“This is the nanny Cosette, she’ll put Adelaide down now,”  
I took her from his arms and he made no protest as I kissed her bald head softly and said a little prayer and then handed her to Cosette who bowed her head at both of us before departing from the room. He pointed out where for me to sign and I did so without question as he called for our meal to be brought in. there was a fire going in the fireplace and I sat on the couch adjacent to it. The food was set on the table and plates and cutlery and glasses were brought in after that. Wine was poured and I made myself comfortable on the floor seeing as the table was closer to the floor than the couch. I practically drained my glass before even taking a bite of my food. It was refilled by Edward immediately and we ate in a comfortable silence. I devoured my food and drained my glass yet again. I had my water and wine refilled having drained both glasses.  
“Will you want to try for a baby right away Edward? If I’m being completely honest I find that prospect rather daunting. I’d really rather get to know you before any more children are brought into the mix. Selfish as that may sound. Also, Adelaide was born a month ago. I think I always knew somewhere deep down that I’d end up taking care of all of them, I just didn’t think it’d be this soon everything seems to have happened so fast it’s like I haven’t been ableto breathe until now,” I said wine glass clutched in between my hands.   
Edward sat down next to me on the couch his glass in his hand and the bottle of wine in the other.  
“I think Adelaide will prove practice for the both of us luv, I’m not ready for babies yet alright, so there’s no need to worry bout that alright? Why don’t you tell me what I can do to help make this work for the both of us?”  
I nodded and drained the rest of my wine glass and took a sip of the water. Then I made myself comfortable by laying my head on his lap I played with his fingers as I thought of what to say.  
“I dunno if it’s silly of me to want love and both loyalty at the same time but I’ve always wanted that. Someone to love me and stand with me when times got tough and always be the constant that my mother never was. Someone to help me learn from my mistakes and help teach my younger siblings right from wrong and to make sure we were all safe from harm. I just want to love and be loved in return childish as that may sound. Will you talk about something now? I’m so tired or talking I just want to listen for once” I said as his fingers stroked through my hair.  
“Very well sweetheart, it’s not childish to want those things. I can’t promise the former but I do promise the latter. I’ll not stray from our marriage or marital bed you can be certain of that. You’ll all be safe here no matter what I promise that as well,”  
“You seem so sad Edward for somebody so young I mean, it’s funny how the world punishes the good and not the bad isn’t it? What is is that you even do illegally I mean?”  
His fingers on my scalp stilled at my question but remained where they were.  
“Guns, girls, drugs you name it love we probably have a hand in dealing with it, and no I’ve never sampled the merchandise if that’s what you were going to ask me next,”   
I laughed and grabbed my phone from my pocket then I got the bluetooth working and sat up and smiled rather mischievously as Delilah blared through the speakers. I ditched my hoodie and he looked at me funny,  
“Dance with me Edward? C’mon please? I’m drunk and I wanna dance!” I exclaimed as I started dancing and singing simultaneously  
He put his glass on the table and stood up and swung his hips awkwardly. I laughed and grabbed his hands as I twirled both of us around.  
It’s a different kind of danger  
And my feet are spinning round  
Never knew I was a dancer   
Til Delilah showed me how  
I sang the lyrics and jumped up with the beat of the song. Edward finally got into the song and let himself go shaking and shimmying this way and that. He lifted me up and spun me around then and I laughed loudly with glee at his actions. The song ended then and moved onto Leave my body and we swayed back and forth in a sort of slow dance then and I felt him cup my cheek as my eyes were closed.   
“Can I kiss you now sweetheart?” he whispered in my ear  
“You’ll get no objection from me Edward so do as you like,” I whispered back eyes still closed.  
I can’t think about anything except the way his chest feels against mine and the way one of his hands is not so subtly palming my ass. Or the way his strong thigh presses in between my legs. His mouth is so soft at first his lips coming against my own in feather light touches and as I acclimate to the feeling of his lips against my own he pulls away. Not before I pull his lips back to my own and his kiss and mouth become commanding, his tongue flicks across my lower lip. Coaxing me deeper into the kiss and the moment I respond with a moan he growls and takes charge.   
Considering it’s a first kiss I expected it to be a fumble of lips and teeth clacking together but Edward seems to know exaclty what he’s doing and I’m grateful for it. This is what kissing should be like a natural feeling a push and pull of sucking and exploring and licking. A crescendo of small breathy moans that must be coming from me. Before I can make to sit down on the couch he pulls away and chuckles when I make a small noise of disappointment.  
“You know you’re lucky you’re pretty Edward,” I say jokingly I say swaying on my feet.  
“Yeah sweetheart I think it’s time for bed yeah? I’m getting knackered myself, I’ll walk up with you.”  
“Yeah if we take the stairs I’ll fall flat on my ass and that doesn’t sound vvery fun to me,”  
He just laughs as he gathers my hoodie and my phone and his phone as well before turning out the lights  
He guides me arm tucked around my waist to the elevator. He walks me into my room and makes sure to leave the bathroom door open so he can keep an eye on me. I strip down to my sports bra and booty shorts and then go into the bathroom to find edward has stripped down to his boxers and he looks good enough to eat. I make a sound like a strangled cat when I firts see him. Then go about brushing my hair out of the bun I’d put it in earlier. Then I brush my teeth humming to myself as I do so. I finish and turn around to find edward leaning against the doorjamb watching me.   
“Edward? Have you got a t-shirt I can borrow? All mine still smell like a department store.” I ask  
He leaves and returns with a black The Clash t-shirt and hands it to me. I put it on then and use the restroom. I come out to find Edward has gone into his room and I sigh disappointedly. The door to his room is cracked open and my curiosity gets the better of me and I walk in to find him already under the covers a book in his hand. He looks up and winks at me then and I blush.   
“Am I allowed to sleep in here with you? I don’t like my room.”  
“It’s fine by me luv, but mum would have a fit if she heard you say that,”  
“Oh sod your other Edward, I’m tired,” I said leaving to get my phone charger and coming back in. the right side of the bed being unoccupied. I plug the charger into the wall and power off my phone, I climb underneath the covers then and as soon as my head hits the pillow I’m out like a light.


	4. devil in your eye chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri wakes up in the wrong bed and she and Edward sneak around like rebellious teenagers.

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones  
When I woke up in the morning I started at the fact that I wasn’t in bed I’d been sleeping in the past week. The bed was empty and I checked the time on my phone to see it was already noon. I made about brushing my teeth and got dressed in a floral pair of leggings and one of the new harry styles t-shirts hanging in the closet. I put some socks on and made my way down the stairs and figured Edward would probably be in his office so I knocked before I opened the door hearing a muffled response to come in.  
“Good afternoon luv, you slept okay I trust?” he asked with a wink  
I blushed and nodded.  
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your bed I’m sorry about that, where are the kids? We need to get them registered for school soon, not to mention explaining things in terms that they’ll understand. Where are they exactly?”  
“Outside with the nanny as I understand it. The weather’s nice for once and Sloan wanted to run around. I’ve got business to take care of but my cousins are coming over later today, we always have dinner together as a family on Monday evenings. Mother is already here and she needs help planning our engagement party, I said there’s no budget and I don’t mind what you plan for long as I’m kept in the loop,”  
“Oh right, I guess I just hadn’t expected there to be an announcement so soon? What if we made it a themed party? We could do a decade’s theme or famous couples throughout history? Unless you don’t want to do a theme at all?” I said twiddling my thumbs  
He looked up from his computer screen very suddenly at me and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t know what answer he wanted to give or what would please me.  
“You’ll be the center of attention no matter what way you plan it so do what you think is best,”  
“Okay decades themed party then I was thinking personally we could dress in the 1920’s style of fashion, I’ll let you know what color my dress is so you can plan your suit and tie accordingly,” I said with a hint of a smile small on my face.  
He got up then and nodded he held out his hand then and I walked over and took hold of it.  
“Suppose we’ll have to practice our charleston and swing dancing a bit then, yeah? If mum gets too annoying just text me and I’ll come to the rescue alright?”  
“Yeah, I can do that no problem, as for the dancing I think we should employ an instructor of some sort because I need a very hands-on approach when it comes to learning new things,”  
“Not a problem luv, I’ll find someone but don’t set a definite date just yet, I’ve got things I can’t exactly move around of neglect right now. There will also probably be some additional guests on the list coming at a later time but that could be subject to change,”  
“Right that’s not a problem, just give me a heads up 30 minutes before everyone gets here so I can change into something more suitable for dinner?” I said leaning on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before I left the room.   
I turned back to find him chuckling and checking out my butt as he closed his office door. I made my way to the kitchen and had some granola and yogurt, as well as some fancy coffee, drink the chef insisted he prepare for me. I finished and headed outside to the background sweatshirt tied around my waist. There was a swing set and sandbox in the part of the backyard I found everyone in and I approached carefully. Cecily and the nanny were sitting down at the picnic table with the baby and Ashton and Sloan were building things in the sand and chattering quietly. I slid off my sandals and took off the sweatshirt from around my waist and went and sat down next to them in the sand.  
“Sissy! Where were you? Why were you sleeping so long? Granny Ceci said you were tired and had to have your rest! My room is so pink and I get it all to myself! Except they won’t let me hold the baby by myself, but they let ashie,” she said her words and thoughts all very clearly scattered.  
“Sloan baby take a breath or two in between your sentences, I promise I’ll answer your questions, and maybe we can even play hide and seek, but first I have something very important to tell you, and you must listen okay?” I said in a solemn tone  
“Okay Bri Bri, I’m listening I sister promise,” she said in a whisper  
I nodded and took a few deep breathes, this was what I had been dreading this moment right here. I knew the news of mama’s death would break Sloan’s innocent and fragile heart but I couldn’t keep the truth from her.  
“Baby, you remember how mama was sick right? How I told you she had to leave us so she could get better?” I asked and she nodded.  
“You know mama loved us all very much baby but she’s not coming back, she tried and tried to get better but she couldn’t and she got so sick she couldn’t- she couldn’t stay with us anymore. She’s dead baby and she’ll always be in your heart and mine and your brother’s alright? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I said tears falling down my cheeks and my voice hitched and broken.  
Sloan was in shock that much was apparent because she looked like she couldn’t breathe, then she giggled and her tears of laughter turned into tears of pain and shock and grief. Cecily and the nanny looked on helplessly and Cecily went to get up but I put my hand up so she’d sit back down. I gathered Sloan into my arms and first, she kicked and screamed and lashed out but then she eventually settled and squeezed me so hard my heart ached and my ribs hurt. I rubbed her back as she cried for a long time, and eventually, her cries turned into hiccups.  
“Mama’s an angel now sissy? Like your friend the one who was also sick?” she murmured into my chest  
I only said yes because I wasn’t willing to break her heart any more than I already had.  
“Will you push me on the swing now bubby?” she said turning to look at Ashton’s grief-stricken face.  
Ashton nodded and held out his hand and they walked to the swings. I got up and sat down at the shaded picnic table with the nanny and Cecily. I wiped my tears on the bottom of my shirt and smiled sadly.  
“This is Cosette duckie, the nanny I told you about last night,” Cecily said grabbing my hand squeezing it softly  
“You just did a very brave and difficult thing ma’am, explaining death to a child is never an easy thing,” she said  
“Yes thank you, , I’d like to hold Adelaide now, please. What part of England are you from Cosette?”  
She handed me Adelaide and placed her gently in my arms and I readjusted her blanket.  
“I come from Derbyshire ma’am which is in between Nottingham and Manchester. Your youngest sister is a wee beauty, she’ll likely break hearts one day, same goes for little Sloan,” she said chuckling.  
I looked at Adelaide then really looked at her and realized she was right, she had mama’s porcelain skin and delicate features and now that she was awake I saw she had the same blue eyes all of us kid’s had.  
“That’s nice Cosette. It’s strange how someone so ugly on the inside can make something so beautiful, innocent, and precious as Addie. I didn’t know mama had even given birth and I don’t know if she did anything to harm the baby either. She drank and did use substances the first few weeks of the pregnancy because she didn’t know she was pregnant with her. She stopped after she found out but still smoked those damn cigarettes. I’m worried about developmental milestones I don’t know how they test for those things but I want her tested, I need to know. I just need to and I want the kids and I all to see a grief counselor and a therapist separately. I don’t know your opinions on psychology but it’s a non-negotiable. Mama was sick for so long and I don’t know what Sloan did and didn’t see. She was hardly ever sober around her when she wasn’t pregnant and that’s gotta mess a kid up you know? Ashton bless his heart, he always thought he could fix her and make her better but nobody could. I can’t deal with the aftermath of her all by myself I need the help of several professionals’s and I need it to be discreet, the only people who need to know are the three of us and Edward okay?”  
“I understand duckie and you have our support, nobody else will know right Cosette?”  
“Yes of course Mrs. Plantagenet, the utmost discretion of course,”  
I sighed in relief and Adelaide stirred in my arms and began to fuss but I managed to keep her from crying.  
“Okay now that’s out of the way, we have an engagement party to plan. Edward said not to set a definite date yet but I do think it should be soon, and I was thinking of a spring wedding. We already decided to do a decade-themed sort of thing for the party and I think we should go ahead and plan the shower as well. A two bird’s with one stone type of situation. He also said there will most likely be last-minute guests added but it’s also subject to change.” I said rocking Adelaide back and forth a little bit to settle her  
“Okay, the theme is no problem at all, what will you and Edward be dressing as? I already have a planner I use for these occasions on standby so we can meet with him tomorrow for brunch. As for the shower, we’ll have to set a definite date for the party so we can plan accordingly for the shower. You’ll no doubt need a new dress for both occasions so that means we’ll have to go shopping and then see a designer or two,” Cecily said already in the planning mode  
“I decided 1920’s, I thought how fitting I could be a flapper and Edward could be a bootlegger or a gangster of some sort, I already have dress ideas I was thinking silver or red, or maybe black? Edward said he wanted his suit and tie to match my dress so I have to consider what he looks most handsome in when it comes to that. If I’m going to dress like a flapper then I’m going to go all the way so that means, garters, stockings, and the right kind of chest support too. I don’t want him wearing those wing-tipped dress shoes though because they’re not cute at all, and I don’t want him seeing the dress until the party either, though I doubt he’ll care so much.”   
“Dear whatever you wear you’re bound to turn heads I do not doubt that, would you consider grey perhaps? I also do so like the idea of black, it’s ultimately up to you though of course,” she said quirking her eyebrows  
“Okay grey it is then but I think a darker shade rather than a lighter one,” I said pulling out my phone  
I texted Edward then that I was tired of party planning and as soon as he read the text he was typing for me to come inside.  
“Edward wants me inside, I think to sign more papers but I can meet with that party planner tomorrow for brunch, let’s say 11? Just text me the address and I’ll be sure to get there on time,” I said getting up to leave-taking Adelaide with me.  
“Cosette I do think I’ll take her with me you can stay here, when was she last fed?”   
“Fed and changed naught but an hour or so ago ma’am,” she said  
“Okay perfect, I’ll call if I need any assistance,” I said grabbing the pacifier and rattle before I walked inside  
I made my way to the office and entered without knocking this time. Edward was deeply in thought as he stared out at the papers on his desk.   
“II managed to decide on a color for my dress for the party, and I’m meeting with a planner tomorrow for brunch your mom’s coming tomorrow. I also told Sloan about mama too,” I said shifting awkwardly on my feet.  
Adelaide was sleeping in my arms and I set her gently in the baby swing that had not been in the corner earlier today.  
“A penny for your thoughts Edward? You can talk to me about business and stuff, I’m more open-minded and tolerant than I look I promise,”  
He sighed and got up and poured himself a drink.  
“How bout some air then luv? I texted nanny and she’s coming to get the baby so I can step outside,”   
“Okay yeah sure, but the kids and your mother are in the backyard already,”  
“I know that, why don’t we go for a drive then?”  
I nodded my head eagerly and then realized I had left my sweatshirt on the table in the backyard. A knock sounded and Cosette appeared in the doorway, she made her way to Adelaide, handed me my sweatshirt, and left without a word. Edward guided me toward the which was full of foreign expensive luxury sportscars. We got into a vintage Mercedes model though and he sped out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. Windows already rolled down I connected my phone to the aux and hit shuffle, smiling when WAP came on. This seemed to spur on Edward as he went faster. I saw cigarettes and an old lighter in the cup holder and lit the Lucky Strike taking a deep drag sighing in exhaling as the toxic nicotine hit my bloodstream.   
“So where we goin’ speed racer?”  
He took one hand off the wheel and put it on my thigh as he slowed down a bit.  
“I want to show you something, I haven’t been in a while though, we might be late for dinner but we’ve got three hours give or take, it’s 15 minutes from here,” he said taking the cigarette from my lips  
He took a deep drag and made a turn the cigarette dangling from his lips still. The smoke pouring out of his mouth did something strange to my insides, I felt desire pool in my lower belly. I took the cigarette from him and puffed on it again and five minutes the car came to a stop and I realized that we had a view of the entire city. Edward turned the car off but left the keys in the ignition and the windows down. He motioned for me to get out and I did. I grabbed my phone and pocketed the cigarettes and lighter though before doing so. I handed my cigarette back to him and hopped up onto the hood of the car. I took off my sweatshirt and smiled as I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin.   
“Need some sunglasses then sweetheart?” he said cheerily  
“Actually yes I do please,”  
I opened my eyes to find him next to me in the car and a pair of sunglasses in his hands. I took them and put them on, he put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him though I didn’t object to this closeness.   
He pulled a flask out of his leather jacket and I took it from him and opened it and took a sip of the scotch before he could. He looked at me eyebrows raised and bust out laughing no doubt at my sudden boldness. It was a booming kind of laughter from the belly and I giggled and handed it back to him and he took a sip before putting it back in his jacket. I lit another cigarette and we sat in silence as we shared that one too, and he didn’t object when I got up and started snapping pictures of him smoking with my phone. Which surprised me because he already came off as a very private and closed-off person. I finished the cigarette for him and got back up onto the car in the same spot. We stayed like that for a while.


	5. devil in your eye chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Briseis have a serious conversation and learn more about one another. She finally meets Edward's family and she understands why Edward's relationship with his uncle Richard is so tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a content and trigger warning about death, suicide, and drug and alcohol use. please comment and leave kudos if you want, I'd really appreciate it if you did!  
> song for this chapter is Salt and The Sea by The Lumineers.

“So not that I’m objecting to us sneaking around smoking and drinking like a bunch of teenagers or anything but what’s troubling you? Why don’t we do a compromise? You tell me what’s up and I’ll tell you why I haven’t been obstinate in this whole situation, or I could tell you about my first kiss instead? It’s up to you though?”  
“I’ll take that deal but you first sweetheart,” he said hand on my thigh once again.   
“The reason I haven’t rejected this whole thing is that as selfish as this sounds I have no other choice. Do you know how I found out mama died? Your mama told me on the plane last night, and I told Ashton last night and Sloan just now. I lied to her Edward and damn it if I don’t absolutely hate that I did. She wasn’t much of a mother to Sloan or Ashton either, so all that responsibility fell on my shoulders. I didn’t know this but apparently, she gave me up for adoption when I was born but then changed her mind and took me back. I have nothing to go back to or anyone to turn to or anyone I deem trustworthy back in that place. I mean I sacrificed myself for her when she pissed off the wrong people because I knew if I married whoever they told me to I wouldn’t have to worry so much. I put my neck on the line for her and for them and her being dead isn’t good enough. I feel borderline homicidal here I mean it’s not fair how the hell does she get off not having to pay for the damage and wreckage and hurt she’s caused us? I’m beyond angry like beyond, but I also know we’re better off than we were. That’s why I’m going along with this whole thing, and as much as I want a happily ever after, and believe me I do, I don’t necessarily believe in them anymore. I want to love you and I want you to love me but what you promised me last night is good enough, and that’s all I have and I’ll hold onto it until then, just promise me I’ll never be like her Edward, promise me that,” I said in a hushed tone, and teary-eyed.  
He cupped my cheek and kissed me on the forehead and sighed as he lit another cigarette before taking a deep drag and then he spoke.  
“Well, sweetheart I’m afraid I’ve dragged you into the middle of a war. My cousin who’s coming to dinner tonight he’s plotting against me with my brother George and things are tense already tense with the Italian’s. I’ve had my suspicions for a while now and George just married his daughter Isabel who’s also coming, but I only just received solid proof and the evidence I’d been hoping wasn’t real earlier this morning. Richard my uncle he hated the fact that I chose to marry Elizabeth because she was a widow and because she was older than me, and he hates even more that our son died. Things were ugly between us in the end and it was bitter and I’m not proud of the fact that I stepped out on her when she probably needed me the most but it’s not like she was exactly making it easy for me either. We pushed each other away instead of grieving together like you’re supposed to. I think my cousin may have even had a hand in her death but I’ll never know for sure. She got pregnant several times and she lost all of them except one, Edward and then he died and we became toxic but you don’t divorce in this life.” He said morosely  
I squeezed his hand to comfort him somehow in some way but I didn’t know if he felt my empathy instead of the sympathy he normally got.  
“Can I ask how she died? Was it violent? Should I be scared at all?”  
I took another deep drag and he took another sip from his flask, as did I.  
“She drowned herself in the lake at our lakehouse I wasn’t there that weekend and her body washed up on someone’s property, there was a note and everything too, but it didn’t sound like her at all, what she wrote. She was on some type of upper or benzo when she died too. She was on them a lot and those downer types too after Edward died.”  
“Jesus, I mean fuck, I’m so sorry, that must have been brutal grieving a son and wife all within the span of a year of each other. I don’t know what to say, I’ve only ever truly lost one person that was close to me and I wish like hell every day he was alive you know? We all grieve differently and at different times and I won’t say something cliche like they’re all angels because how in the hell is that supposed to make you feel any better but I am sorry. If you blame yourself you shouldn’t. Also thank you for telling me all this I know we’re practically strangers but I know how it can be hard to be brave and vulnerable with other people so thank you. Sometimes being brave means being scared too,”  
“You’re too wise for someone your age sweetheart, has anyone ever told you that? Talking like this with you feels easy, I think it’s only right for me to thank you for prompting me to open up a little bit,”  
“My empathy for other people in pain is one of my greatest gifts and I’m glad I can use it on you. Are you scared to have another baby at all, cause if you were I would understand, but like you said Addie will prove practice for the both of us and it’s okay to get close to her and get to know her, she’s not going to hurt or reject you, she’s a baby for heaven’s sake? I’m not an expert or anything but this is how you heal babe and it’s going to get worse before it gets better,”  
“Course I’m scared to have another baby, I’m beyond fuckin’ terrified but for different reasons. I’ll try with Addie but I won’t make any promises,”  
“That’s a start sweetie and that’s what counts, but you don’t have to hide the ugly parts of yourself from me like you do from the rest of the world, I won’t if you won’t. Deal?” I questioned rather quietly  
“Yeah love that’s fair, your brother and sister are both registered for school, by the way, they start tomorrow, their uniforms came this morning, I’ll have my guy Henry drop them off too.”  
“Okay but I want to ride in the car with them, is it a private school?”  
“Yeah it is, it’s where I went actually, and you can ride with them it’s only a twenty-minute ride if I remember correctly. You don’t have to be scared of George or my cousin luv, I just wouldn’t let your guard down too much. I still haven’t decided what I’m going to do about them either,”   
“If by forgiving them you might cause dissension in the ranks then I’d be careful how you proceed about that, but if you decide to do the opposite it might start another war and that’s the last thing either of us need. You can forgive them and then decide not to trust them as much as you did before too, demote them in a way so that way they’re only on a need-to-know basis, but you can’t stay resentful forever either. That’s a kind of poison that will only harm you in the end and not them. You could also confront them separate from one another too? I can’t tell you what to do because ultimately you already know what you’re going to do,”  
He just nodded and that seemed to be the end of the matter. I decided a distraction was needed so I climbed onto his lap and kissed him again, this time I was sober though and he was taken by surprise but quickly reacted by sucking on my bottom lip and inserting his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like nicotine and mint chapstick and I moaned when he slid his hand up my shirt to squeeze my boob. I felt his other hand squeeze my ass and I wiggled on his lap as my legs wrapped around his waist. It felt good too. I was wet and he knew it because he chuckled when I tried to redirect his hand into my leggings. He pulled away then and I made a sound of disappointment only for him to suck rather harshly on my neck. I tugged on his curly hair and he groaned as I did so. I could hear my heart beating in my chest and pulled him off of me so I could get some oxygen into my lungs, I felt a smile creep onto my face like some silly school girl.   
“Guess we’re acting like teenagers now luv, making out feeling each other up,” he said chuckling a little bit  
I laughed in agreement and tried to escape his hold but he kept his hand firmly on my ass in an attempt to cop another feel.  
“If you’d let me up I could tell you I wanted to have another dance party, are you game?”  
“As long as you promise to shake your arse then yeah I’m game,”  
I laughed and thought he had such a one-track mind, his jeans looked rather tight and he grabbed himself to readjust them with a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes as I tried to find a good song but he complained that I was taking too long. I decided on Dark Days by the Punch Brothers, and he twirled me around to the slow beat and I was breathless by the time it ended. He kissed me softly and sweetly after and I pulled away twice as breathless and then we got back up onto the hood of the car to watch the sunset, the sky a myriad of pink, orange, and light yellow. By the time the sun had fully gone down, he said we had to get going so we got back into the car but this time he drove slow the windows still down but I put on a playlist with Florence + The Machine and The Lumineers and the drive took 20 minutes. We didn’t talk but the silence wasn’t also necessarily awkward or tense it was comforting and almost serene. I didn’t object when he made to grab my ass and mack on my neck again like some kind of vampire either actions speak louder than words after all.  
“I think I may have uh, left a bruise or two on that pretty neck of yours sweetheart, might want to cover it up with makeup or something while you get dressed for dinner,”  
I slid down the sun visor and checked my neck and sure enough, a hickey was starting to show but I just rolled my eyes and laughed.  
“Fair’s fair baby I think I’ll give you one or two next time maybe, just keep the guests preoccupied for me while I get ready alright,” I said hand on his cheek as I pecked his lips and stepped out of the car.  
I quickly raced up the two flights of stairs legs burning and out of breath once I made it to my room and bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and changed my bra and underwear. I pulled a Ralph Lauren skirt and a St. Laurent pastel blue silk top it was sheer though so my bra was showing I looked good in it and the skirt sculpted my ass and thighs just enough so I looked borderline respectable. I brushed my hair out and curled the ends, put some powder on my face and some nude lipstick and mascara. Satisfied with my appearance I spritzed on some marc jacobs perfume and slid on some nude flats. I put some hairspray in my hair and could only find Edward’s old spice deodorant and shrugged my shoulders as I applied it to my underarms.   
I took the elevator downstairs to arrive in the living room and found everyone already in there.  
“There you are Bri Bri I was getting worried bout you. Did you burn yourself on the curling thing again? Why were you gone so long?”  
Sloan and Ashton were both dressed to the freakin nines, Sloan in a god awful taffeta pink dress with ruffles and tacky sparkly white shoes to match. Ashton in slacks, loafers, and a button-up with his hair gelled and slicked back. Hee looked handsome but so uncomfortable and stiff.  
“Edward and I went for a drive is all baby and then he showed me this cool monastery. Right babe?”  
Edward walked over to me and wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek as he whispered in my ear how proper fit I looked and I giggled and squeezed his bicep in a gesture of affection.  
“Introduce me to your family sugar, you’ve been going on and on and on about how excited you were for me to finally meet everyone!”  
It happened as he took me around to meet everyone, I shook hands and smiled with my mouth shut as I made polite conversation, with his family.  
“Oh, darling I’ve been dying to get my arms around that sweet newborn sister of yours where is she?” Isabel asked me  
“Actually I’m not even sure Isabell she’s probably sleeping, the nanny said something about sleep training her but maybe I could take you up to see her later even if it is just to watch her sleep. Do you have any kids of your own?”  
A look of agony came over her face all of a sudden as if she was physically pained by my question.  
“No um I was pregnant a few months back but it ended up being stillborn so no living children,” she whispered so quietly  
I felt for her shit did this family have bad luck when it came to having children? I freakin hope not.  
“Gosh, I’m so sorry for your loss truly, your welcome to come over any time and play with the baby and kids when they’re not in school or otherwise preoccupied, I know Edward wants us to be close. He really values his relationship with his brothers and your family you know?”  
“We don’t often hear words of gratitude from him that often darling so thank you for the kind reminder,”  
“Yes of course! Can I ask politely if your marriage to George was arranged or not? I just figured it would be nice so I can know what to expect when I marry Edward? I really don’t know how I’m expected to behave or what’s expected of me as a wife when it comes to my duties and such?”  
“Oh, I’d be so glad to provide help if it means I get out of the house and such. Perhaps I can come over sometime later this week? Cecily said something about planning for the engagement party, I’d really love to lend my advice if you’d allow me to?”  
“I think I’d like that very much, I’ll just have to check with Edward to see what day works best. The kids start school tomorrow so I’m sure to be busy with that, perhaps you could join Cecily and me for brunch tomorrow with the planner?”  
“I’d like that I’ll check with George before we leave and make sure to get back to you before we leave, come meet my sister Anne, she’s no doubt following after Richard like a lost puppy. She’s got such a crush on him but Mother doesn’t want her married quite yet,”  
I realized then that it may be expected of Sloan and Adelaide to marry powerful men just like the women in this room had been before us, and that thought scared the hell out of me. I didn’t want my precious sisters trapped in a loveless marriage left to wither away till they were dust. Edward called us to the dining room then and we all made our way to our seats.   
I realized then that we were all very strategically placed the children on the end and the couples together and Edward and I sat next to one another at the end of the table.  
“In case I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful tonight sweetheart really, bloody hell I want to rip that skirt off you though,”  
There it was, the romantic compliment followed by a vulgar statement that made me bust out laughing.  
“You know baby there’s nothing sexier than a man being vulnerable and himself, but keep your hands to yourself for now mister! Besides I really would rather wait until our honeymoon, because that’s exactly how it should be right?”  
He grabbed my cheek softly and kissed my lips softly in a peck.  
“That’s exactly right luv, no doubt it’ll be worth both our while yeah?”  
I could feel eyes on us so I nodded meekly and took a sip of Edward’s scotch, not that he minded.. much.   
“A toast! To Edward and his blushing bride to be may you both have health, happiness, and a handful of babies to take care of once you grow old,” his Cousin Richard said glass raised.  
I clinked my glass of wine with Edward’s and Isabel and George as words of cheer were spoken.  
The food was brought out then, it was steak, mashed potatoes, collard greens, and cornbread. A very traditional southern meal no doubt.  
“Baby? Did you have this meal prepared just for me?”  
He just nodded and winked. I squealed and threw my arms around him and he was surprised but kissed the crown of my head anyway.   
“I do hope your settling in alright Briseis? George told me you slept the whole flight here practically?” Richard said  
I was cutting my steak and took another sip of my wine so I could swallow down my bite of steak before I spoke.  
“Yeah I did actually, I was super exhausted after everything that had happened with the Italians and stuff. They didn’t interact with me much and only spoke Italian when I was present. Plus I wasn’t allowed to see my sisters or brother at all and after finding out about mama while in the air I was very exhausted as you can imagine,”  
I took more bites of my food as everyone around the table offered their condolences and I politely thanked them for their concern.  
“Even if those dago’s still got you here in one piece I’m glad that business is concluded with them, right old boy,” his cousin said  
I nearly choked on my food when the racial slur slid out of his mouth so casually.  
“You know Richard I hope you don’t use such racial slurs around children as casually as you use them around adults? It’s so disrespectful to say such things about people you don’t even personally know. I didn’t take you for a racist,” I said cutting him down to size  
There was an uncomfortable silence blanketing the room.  
“Your such a young girl to understand these matter-”  
“Don’t you dare mansplain your racism to me, Sir? I will not have it underneath this roof and I certainly won’t have it around my siblings or future children, are we clear? Or do I need to show you what cowgirls are truly made of? I suggest you fucking educate yourself before you say something as fucking ignorant as you just did,”  
“Sloan, Ashton, I hear either of those vulgar words come out of your mouths, you're getting soap in your mouth and a spanking or two, clear?”  
His cousin fuming now went to open his mouth again to but his wife cut him a harsh glare and he closed his mouth and gave Edward and me a curt nod.


End file.
